


The Families We Choose

by adarkworldfantasy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarkworldfantasy/pseuds/adarkworldfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent and Cid have a conversation about families and bonds</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Families We Choose

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I had put together quite a few years back. Did a bit of a revamp on it. Hope you enjoy!

Vincent sat quietly on the deck of the house, looking into the evening sky. The sky was painted with a vibrant array of blues, reds, and other colors. Spotted amounst the sky were small flocks of birds darting through the cool air as they captured bugs for their dinner. The happy chattering from the birds echoed through the air and mixed with the gentle sound of the wind blowing through the trees, the faint sound of rushing water from the nearby waterfall accompanying. It was peaceful. Vincent wished his mind was so calm.

What was he to do now?

Another war was over. Deep Ground had been destroyed, and the Tviets taken down, destroying the last remnants of Shinra's twisted history, and Omega had returned to the planet. When the dust of battle had settled everyone had went along their way, continuing their every day life with their families and friend. This left Vincent to sit and think where he was to go next. He made a promise to himself that when Deep Ground was taken down, that he would no longer hang onto the memories of his past, Lucrecia, even Sephiroth. But what did that leave him to do now? Vincent silently cursed at his father in the back of his mind for having inherited the 'I must have a mission in life to live' mantra.

"Ya look like yer thinkin' too hard again," spoke the familiar voice of Cid.

Vincent turned his head to look over his shoulder, eyes falling upon the blonde pilot as he walked out of the house, beer in hand and a cigarette in the other. Vincent raised a brow ever slightly. "What makes you think that?"

Cid plopped himself down in the seat beside the silent man. "Everytime ya have somethin' on yer mind, yer eyebrows get closer and closer to each other," he said with a slight smirk. He took a sip of the beer in hand and looked back to him, "So what ya thinkin' about?"

Vincent chuckled quietly at Cid's remark and shook his head. For as much as he stood off to the side and out of eyesight for the most part, it would surprise him from time to time just how well Cid could read him even if he was as silent as the grave. "Just thinking of what I am to do next in life."

Cid's brows furrowed at this. "What do ya mean?"

Vincent shrugged lightly and took a sip of the beer Cid had given him earlier. It had taken him quite some time to become accustomed to the beverage but now he could at least swallow it, unlike before where his throat sealed up on him and refused to let the putrid tasting fluid down the rest of the way. "I don't really have anything left now. All my ties to the past are gone now, not that I'm really complaining about that, but what am I to do next?" he asked while continuing to gaze into the distance. "The rest of you have family, or jobs that you have to work in, a place to live and call home. I'm just drifting, like before. No family, no place to call my own. So now I am simply trying to think of what I am going to do next."

Cid chuckled and shook his head. "Well I can understand ya wantin' ta have somethin' ta do so yer not bored outta yer skull. As fer the rest, I think ya gotta rethink that, old pal," he spoke, taking a puff from the cigarette.

Vincent looked back to him. He waited for a moment to see if the blonde was going to continue his statement. When there was no sign of this happening, he went on to say, "Care to elaborate?"

Cid turned his chair a bit to face the gunman then leaned forward in his seat, elbows shifting up to rest on the ledge of the table. "First, ya got this place," he said as he nodded to his house.

A soft sigh passed through the gunman's nose. "Cid, I'm not saying I do not appreciate your hospitality-"

"And ya do have family. All of us in our little group here are family."

Vincent rolled a shoulder in response. "It's not the same Cid."

Cid snorted then laughed once more. "Of course is it Vince! Hell Vince, family doesn't always mean the family yer born into. It's the people that ya grow bonds with and would stick yer neck out for at any given time. That's family." He took another puff from the cigarette and flicked off some of the ashes. "Look at me, my family's gone, so is Cloud's, so is a lot of the people in our group...but we're all here, and all together," he pointed out in a soft tone. Cid shrugged and looked to the bottle in his hand as he turned it upon the table top. "We don't choose the families we're born into, Vince, but we can sure as hell can pick others ta fill in the gaps."

Vincent was quiet as the pilot spoke, thinking over the man's words. "I guess I never thought about it that way," he said as he looked down at his bottle in a contemplative manner.

Cid smirked. "Not many think of it that way. But I do. And I think of ya as family. Always have and always will. So don't forget that." He raised his bottle to Vince. "To family."

The gunman smiled back at him, and raised his bottle as well and clinked it against the others. "To family."

He sat there for a few moments in silence, just listening to the sounds of the country side when he finally chose to speak once more. "That still doesn't solve my problem as to what I am now going to do to entertain myself."

Cid's lips pulled into a wide smirk as he looked over the mouth of the bottle he held in his hands. "You could get Hellmasker there ta cut down trees fer me for firewood and Gigas ta help put cars on a lift when I need it."

Red eyes glanced at Cid, an eyebrow arched at the strange suggestion. "And you think that will keep me entertained?"

"Maybe not for you, but it'd sure as hell entertain me."

"Cid..."

"Yeah, Vince?"

There was a fine crinkling around the corner of Vincent's eyes, a tell tale sign that Vincent was smirking behind the tall brim of a collar of his cloak. "Shut up and drink your damned beer."

Cid couldn't help but snort at the reply and he lifted his drink to his lips. "Whatever ya say, Vince."


End file.
